forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Isador Gazli
Biografie Lidský mistr Jedi Isador Gazli, později známý jako Zlatonoš, byl členem dávné jediské dynastie na sklonku Staré Republiky. Narodil se jako jediný potomek mistra Jedi Mordecaie Gazliho a jeho manželky a bývalé Padawanky Darlene Ta'Rymis Gazli. Jako dítě, jehož oba rodiče jsou mocní v Síle, se prakticky okamžitě po svém narození stal členem Řádu. Své rodiče nevídal příliš často, přesto s nimi udržoval blízký vztah. Ačkoliv byl stejně jako ostatní younglingové zařazen do klanu, Isadorovi rodiče měli nezanedbatelný vliv na jeho výchovu a vnímání Síly. Přestože kodex vede Jedie k životu v celibátu, už samotná skutečnost, že dynastie Gazli přetrvala s většími či menšími přestávkami kolem čtyř tisíc let, nasvědčovala tomu, že Isador zdědil chování svých předků a stejně jako oni si na kodex vybuduje vlastní názor, stejně jako na jediské tradice a zvyky. Rané období Jako youngling si při svém výcviku v Chrámu Jediů vytvořil obdivný vztah k jednomu ze zdejších mentorů - Tre Jayenovi, blízkému příteli Isadorových rodičů a podle Mordecaiových slov snad největšího egoisty, jakého kdy Řád poznal, v referenci na situaci, kdy Jayen křtil nový bitevní křižník do Republikové flotily a pojmenoval ho po sobě. Nehledě na to k němu Isador vzhlížel a toužil stát se dalším z jeho Padawanů. K tomu ovšem nedošlo, za učedníka si jej vyvolil trandoshanský mistr Jedi jménem Khai'leb Dossk. Padawanská léta Mladý Isador poprvé zažehnul svůj žlutý světelný meč|thumb|left Mistr Dossk byl Isadorovi kvalitním učitelem a dovedl ho úspěšně k disciplíně a poznání Síly, částečně sdílel i názory jeho otce na kodex. Protože byl mistr Trandoshan a ti jak známo mají povahu nepříliš mírumilovnou, z vlastní zkušenosti dobře věděl, kolik zla může natropit přiliš horká hlava a snažil se vychovávat Isadora tak, aby byl lepším Jediem než on sám. Kráčeli spolu Dantooinskými jeskyněmi, ve kterých Isador získal pro konstrukci svého světelného meče mezi tehdejšími Jedii nepříliš rozšířený žlutý krystal, pozorovali hvězdy z věží Onderonu, plavali spolu v mořích na Mon Calamari, zdolávali labyrinty coruscantských spodních pater a vedli předlouhé filozofické debaty při nekonečných cestách hyperprostorem na jednu misi za druhou. Za všechny ty prožité chvíle si k sobě vybudovali důvěrný, přátelský vztah a dá se říct, že jsou jako sourozenci. Téměř jako dva bratři, jeden starší, zkušenější a ten druhý, mladší, který zkušenosti se zanícením získává. Když byl Isadorův výcvik téměř u konce, byl přidělen novému mistrovi - Niko Brakinovi. Jeho učedníkem byl pouhých několik dní a podnikli společně jen jednu jedinou misi - výpravu na Dathomir, kam byli posláni vyřešit konflikt mezi místními čarodějnicemi a skupinou vědců. Jediové v průběhu mise zjistili, že čarodějnice útočily kvůli nehumánním pokusům na místní fauně, které zde vědci v čele se svým pološíleným vůdcem nelegálně prováděli zřejmě za účelem nalezení způsobu, jak vyrobit elixír mládí. Isador se při prozkoumávání základny stal svědkem usvědčujícího rozhovoru, ale ještě předtím, než stihnul o této skutečnosti informovat svého mistra, Jediové byli zrazeni. Brakin byl vědátory pravděpodobně omámen a uvězněn v základně, zatímco Isadora omráčili, odvezli do hlubokých lesů a nechali ho tam v naději, že ho rozsápou místní predátoři. Poté, co se v lese utkal s hladovou šelmou, kterou poranil a zahnal na útěk pomocí Síly a obyčejného kusu větve, ho objevily čarodějnice, odvedly do svého sídla a vyléčily jeho zranění, neboť zvíře Isadora zle pokousalo. Doprovázen jednou z dathomirských žen se pak vydal k základně, aby našel svého mistra a přivedl vědce před spravedlnost. Tato značně riskantní akce se mu podařila, bláznivého doktora však musel v sebeobraně zastřelit. Po návratu na Coruscant byl Isador pasován Nejvyšší Radou Jediů na plnohodnotného člena Řádu. Rytířem Jedi Klonové války thumb|318px|Isador za klonových válekKdyž s bitvou o Geonosis vypukl v galaxii konflikt známý jako Klonové války, každý Padawan, rytíř nebo mistr v Řádu obdržel vojenskou hodnost a byla mu přidělena klonová jednotka. Přirozeně tomu nebylo jinak ani v Isadorově případě. Isador s poctou přijal titul generála Velké armády Republiky a velitele 111. útočného batalionu, jenž byl později znám jako 111. útočný batalion Isadorův. Isador ve válce pokud možno co nejčastěji kooperoval se svou láskou Tiinan a svým Padawanem Olim Oxxenem, ke konci války i s Oliho nově přidělenou jednotkou. A byla to právě Tiinan se svým RC komandem, s kým 111. batalion Isadorův nejradši spojoval své síly. Za zmínku stojí například bitva o Katangu III, kde Isadora a Tiinan padací dveře odřizly od zbytku jednotky a uvěznily je. Oba se snažili osvobodit s pomocí Síly i světelných mečů, když ale po nějaké době zjistili, že to nemá cenu, hodlali si ukrátit čekání na záchranu vášnivým, neřkuli zuřivým milováním. Když je později osvobodila jejich klonová jednotka v čele s klonovým maršálem Kruxem, prořezali se k nim stropem právě v okamžiku, kdy byli oba v největším víru vášně, avšak v konečném důsledku toto ještě posílilo vzájemnou důvěru vojáků a jejich velitelů. Tiinan a Oli však nebyli zdaleka jedinými parťáky, které Isador za Klonových válek měl. Za zmínku rozhodně stojí i rytíř Jedi jménem Irvin Tavis, se kterým se Isador přátelil už roky před válkou. Navzájem si kryli záda v mnoha bitvách a když se Isador rozhodl, že nemá cenu čekat na konec války, než se ožení s Tiinan, požádal Irvina, aby mu šel za svědka.thumb|left|277px|Gazliho Eta-2 Actis Interceptor Rozkaz 66 Rozkaz 66 zasáhl Isadora, když vedl svoji jednotku klonovaných vojáků do boje na lesnatém světě jménem Garqi. Když byl Rozkaz 66 vydán, z jeho jednotky zbyli pouzí čtyři kloni, které ač překvapen jejich útokem hravě přemohl. Jakmile pod Isadorovým světelným mečem padl poslední z vojáků, Isador pocítil ozvěnu v Síle, která ho téměř zbavila vědomí. Padl na kolena a rozplakal se - to, co cítil, byla Tiinanina smrt. Když se vzpamatoval z tohoto příšerného šoku, rozhodl se skrýt v hluboké džungli, dokud ho ostatní klonovaní vojáci na planetě nepřestanou hledat. Neměl tušení, proč ho jeho vlastní vojáci zradili a pokusili se ho zastřelit, ale netrápilo ho to. Žal byl to jediné, co cítil a když konečně po týdnu schovávání se před klony mohl vylézt z džungle, ukradl loď a několik měsíců se bezcílně toulal zapadlými kouty galaxie za hranicemi bývalé Republiky, nyní reformované na Galaktické Impérium. Zlatonoš Snad to byla Síla, kdo Isadorovi vnuknul myšlenku oprášit svoji zbroj z Klonových válek, upravit ji, nabarvit ji nazlato a stát se legendárním jediským mstitelem bránícím nevinné před útlakem a vykořisťováním. Síla ovšem až druhořadě, protože sloní podíl na Isadorově povstání měl starý známý z Řádu Irvin Tavis, který na pod obraz opilého a blábolícího Isadora natrefil v hospodě v mandalorianském prostoru. Isador jej chvíli považoval za halucinaci, neboť měl Irvina za mrtvého, stejně jako všechny ostatní Jedie, které znal. Irvin Isadora přivedl na základnu protiimperiálního odporového hnutí pod vedením dalšího Jedie, mistra Rahma Koty. Kota poskytnul Isadorovi zázemí, kde se mohl dát psychicky dohromady a trénovat, aby opět procvičil chlastem otupené reflexy a spojení se Sílou. Za zrodem Zlatonoše však stojí teprve bitva o stanici Hadris, kam se Isador o několik měsíců později vydal společně s Irvinem a čtyřmi dalšími Jedii sabotovat imperiální snahy o vytvoření biologické superzbraně. Akce sice skončila úspěchem, ale Irvin a jeho tým nestihli včas odletět a byli prohlášeni za zabité v akci. Po návratu z Hadrisu byl Isador plný myšlenek na odplatu za všechno, čeho se Impérium dopouští na něm, na jeho přátelích a všeobecně na lidu galaxie. Irvinova odbojová skupina byla silně ovlivněná mandalorianskou kulturou, která značně působila i na něj. Na její popud se rozhodl odcestovat na Prakith a "navštívit" zdejší inkviziční centrálu, kde se mu podařilo vykrást tamní skladiště zlata a i s ním beze stopy zmizet. Zlato bylo použito k rozšiřování odbojové buňky, dokonce si za něj pořídili malou flotilu. Část zlata či vybavení z něho pocházejícího údajně časem skončilo v rukou Rebelské aliance, část Zlatonoš rozdal chudým. Dlouhých 7 let Isador všemožnými způsoby škodil Impériu a zanechával za sebou rozsekané stormtroopery, vlny protiimperiálních nálad a typickou značku vypálenou světelným mečem v místě svého působení. To všechno do roku 10 BBY. Císařovi už Zlatonošovo řádění lezlo tak na nervy, že nařídil imperiálním jednotkám na Arkanii utlačovat místní lid, aby na planetu Zlatonoše přilákal. Když tento plán svůj účel splnil a Zlatonoš se skutečně objevil, na Arkanii již vyčkávala Aestra Cognoscence, imperiální inkvizitorka a druhá osudová žena v jeho životě. Inkvizitorka Cognoscence se už dlouho snažila Zlatonoše polapit. Začínala jím být doslova posedlá. Od chvíle, co se v coruscantské čajovně U Jediho setkali a proběhl mezi nimi krátký souboj světelnými meči, načež Zlatonoš opět uniknul, byla její ubikace polepená vytisknutými ústřižky z holonetu ohledně každé jeho zaznamenané akce. A vzhledem k tomu, že nebyla schopná ho zajmout konvenčními prostředky, rozhodla se jej svést a zradit. Tato akce se podařila, ovšem v konečném důsledku se Aestra do Zlatonoše sama zamilovala a dále už ani nechtěla pokračovat ve své misi. Ovšem i ona byla sledována a ačkoliv proti své vůli, svůj úkol splnila na jedničku, když si pro Isadora přišli kolegové z Inkvizice a dopravili je do Imperiálního paláce, kde císař Palpatine Zlatonošovi uťal hlavu jeho vlastním světelným mečem. Jeho tělo se v této chvíli rozplynulo, ze Zlatonoše zbyl pouze plášť a prázdná zbroj. Osobnost a vlastnosti Isador byl v některých ohledech poněkud zvláštním Jediem, za svých teenagerovských let působil na okolí svou typickou extravagancí, která mu vydržela až do pasování na rytíře Jedi v sedmnácti letech. Své emoce měl většinu času pod kontrolou, aby mu nebránily v poslání Jediho, přesto byl silně emocionálně založený člověk. Stejně jako nespočet předchozích generací jeho rodu i on miloval, do jeho života vstoupily dvě osudové lásky. Tou první byla jeho pozdější manželka Tiinan Skymi. Isador ji znal téměř odjakživa, jako younglingové byli členy stejného klanu a byli si velmi blízcí. Po letech se jejich přátelství změnilo v oboustrannou lásku, žili jako pár od svých 16 let až do Tiinanina skonu při Rozkazu 66. Isadora smrt jeho milované hluboce zasáhla, neboť se velmi milovali a chtěli spolu mít dítě, až skončí válka. Dlouhé měsíce se Isador toulal galaxií a pil na žal. O několik let později do jeho života vstoupila další žena - Aestra Cognoscence, bývalá Padawanka řádu Jedi, jedna z Dookuových Temných Akolytů a později Imperiální inkvizitorka. Aestra dostala od samotného Darth Vadera za úkol najít Zlatonoše a předvést ho před Císaře, který ho chtěl vlastnoručně popravit. Během plnění této mise se do ní Isador zamiloval, jak bylo od počátku v plánu. Láskou ale zahořela i ona k němu. Své city si však plně uvědomila až poté, co splnila misi a Zlatonoš byl zabit. Zničena hořem a příliš pozdním zjištěním, že nosí ve svém lůně Isadorovo dítě, odešla do exilu za Vnější okraj, kde se skryla, smířila se se Sílou, vychovala svoji dceru a pokojně žila jako místní vědma. Za časů svého dobrovolného exilu Aestra hovořila s Isadorovým duchem, stejně jako její dcera Isara v dobách Yuuzhanvongské války. Světelný meč Narozdíl od mnoha Jediů, kteří obzvláště za Klonových válek přicházeli o jeden světelný meč za druhým a byli tak nuceni si často sestrojovat nové, Isadorův světelný meč byl jeho jedinou zbraní. V průběhu Isadorova života prošel několika přestavbami, jádro složené z krystalu Sigil, zaostřovacích čoček a emitoru však zůstávalo vždy ponecháno původní.thumb|278px|Isadorův světelný meč ve své finální podobě Isador svůj světelný meč sestrojil pro Shii-Cho, jehož byl mistrem. Provedení rukojeti tedy postrádá výraznější ozdobné prvky a je ryze praktické. Po smrti svého majitele byl světelný meč údajně po krátkou dobu nošen samotným císařem Palpatinem, avšak pouze jako trofej - později byl zařazen do jeho soukromé sbírky a když Palpatinovo Impérium padlo, Zlatonošův světelný meč byl několik let vystavován v Muzeu Republiky na Coruscantu. Později byl předán Isadorově dceři Isaře, která ho aktivně používala v Yuuzhan Vongské válce a jeho zlatavou čepelí ukončila životy nespočtu "zjizvenců". Posledním známým majitelem světelného meče byl Sinead Gazli, Imperiální rytíř v dobách Felova Impéria a Isadorův prapravnuk, který zbraň zařadil na čestné místo k mečům svých ostatních předků. V pozdních dobách svého působení jako Zlatonoš se Isador pustil do konstrukce druhého světelného meče, který by používal jako záložní zbraň a na Jar'Kai. Osadil ho stříbrným syntetickým krystalem, neboť přírodní krystal obzvláště tohohle druhu by se velmi těžko sháněl díky omezením, jaká uvalil císař Palpatine na obchod s drahokamy, které se dají použít jako jádro světelného meče. Vzhledově měl být podobný jeho prvnímu meči. Stříbrnou barvu Isador zvolil dle mandalorianské symboliky barev, kde zlatá znamenala pomstu a stříbrná truchlení pro ztracenou lásku. Nicméně Tor Hettyc Kal po Isadorově smrti jeho druhý meč dokončil a používal ho jako vlastní. Kulturní odkaz Slyšíš chór s meluzínou Mlhavý dračí plášť Obalím tě zlatou stuhou Barevné se rozpadá Jsem hnízdo zlatokopů Vibrátor z nagetů Snáším jen zlatá vejce Knížeti z Mamonu Jsem platinová vlna Kreditů bez konce Zákon na straně silných Zlatonoš, jméno mé —Z úvodní znělky seriálu Ve zlaté a šedé Zlatonoš po sobě po své smrti galaxii zanechal také nemalý kulturní odkaz. Jeho příběh byl zpracováván umělci všemožných zaměření a největší popularitě se těšil v období po Yuuzhanvongské válce a v období Legacy, kdy se objevil jako hlavní postava v animovaném seriálu, který navzdory občas pokulhávající historické přesnosti získal velikou oblibu, a kdy o něm byl napsán dokonce i muzikál. Za scénou K tomu, aby se mi v hlavě zrodil koncept postavy Zlatonoše, mne poňoukla stejnojmená píseň metalové skupiny Dark Gamballe, již jsem svého času hodně slýchával v rádiu. Zlatonoš a Isador Gazli měly původně být dvě úplně odlišné postavy, podle prapůvodního konceptu se měl stát Zlatonošem Kachon Gazli, jak to bylo plánováno v povídce, kterou jsem psal před mnoha a mnoha lety ještě na základní škole a která byla již v docela pokročilém stádiu ztracena. Shisco Výskyt Čistí jako lilie (První výskyt) Kouř a zrcadla (Pouze zmíněn) Výcvik pre Isadora Gazliho 1. misia pre Isadora Gazliho Výlet do přírody (Pouze zmíněn) Mistrova noční můra Všechno nejlepší Bzzz! Čert nikdy nespí Goyovy přízraky (Pouze zmíněn) Baf! (Pouze zmíněn) Setkání takřka rodinné (Pouze zmíněn) Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Rod Gazli Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mandalorianští rytíři Kategorie:Shiscoviny